


A Mother's Day Fit for A Snow White

by CiellaAnderson



Series: SinJa Family Fluff [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Author loves original character children, Family Fluff, Gen, Jafar and Sinbad has a daughter, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: Ja'far would never forget how much effort his two beloved placed in this simple event. He would never forget how much they made him feel special.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Series: SinJa Family Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796977
Kudos: 18





	A Mother's Day Fit for A Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from 2015 exported from Wattpad. :)

"What is all this about?" He amusedly asked as he's blind-foldedly led somewhere in the house by the two precious people in his entire life.

The little ball of their joy known as their daughter, Arsin, giggled. "It's a surprise, mama!"

"I know it's a surprise, dear." He playfully quipped, "Just what occasion is this surprise for?"

This time, a manly chuckle responded to him. He had to roll his eyes as he felt the added warmth on his blindfolded eyelids. It's a little bit overkill, he mused inwardly.

"You'll see, hun. You've been so busy these past few days so we thought you deserve a little surprise for all the hardwork you've done."

Ja'far scoffed at the words, "Who do you think caused all those work in the first place, hm?"

He could feel the single roll of sweat go down his husband's temple at this. That's enough to elicit a laugh from him as he felt the dip of the floor. They're going down.

"Don't rub it on my face, Ja. The Kou enterprises are hard to deal with, y'know."

Ja'far had to pinch the CEO half-heartedly. "I told you not to bring any company related matters into the house. Arsin doesn't need to know any of those."

The man winced at the subtle pain but didn't falter in his steps. "I know. But she'll probably inherit the company anyway. Why keep it from her?"

While it's true she's the heir to the Sindria company, he couldn't just allow their daughter to be exposed in the family business this early in her age. After all, what sensible mother wouldn't want their children to see the harsh reality of work? It's best to keep her naïve and clueless about the company as much as possible.

"I can keep the company when I grow up, right?" The little girl decided to ask. Despite their efforts to keep quiet about it, people still talk and most of her uncles work in the same company. She'd actually call herself dumb if she hadn't caught up in the whirlwind of Sindria enterprises. And she's not dumb.

Sinbad chuckled, "Of course, sweetheart! Sindria is all yours when you grow up. Just promise me that you will be good to the employees like mama and I."

"I promise!" She chirped with conviction that eeriely sounded like her father's. Ja'far had to muse at how he couldn't remember a time she actually sounded like him other than when she's mad at her CEO father. "I will be good to all the employees so that I will also have my own uncle Masrur and uncle Sharkkan and uncle Spartos and uncle Hinahoho and uncle Drakkon and aunt Pisti and aunt Yamuraiha!"

They had to giggle at their daughter's conviction. Of course, she'd want her own army of generals when she grows up. She wouldn't be their daughter if she didn't.

Finally, Ja'far felt himself be stilled somewhere in the house. "I take it were here?"

The hands that led him left his person and felt the blindfold become loose. What he saw certainly touched him more than surprise. Now he remembered the occasion.

The three-layered cake had the bright icing of 'Happy Mother's Day!'.

"I thought that I could at least repay you for the father's day gift. Arsin helped a lot."

Strong arms came from behind and small ones latched onto his waist. He couldn't help but lean in with a contented sigh.

"Happy Mother's Day, Ja'far..." Sinbad whispered into his ear.  
"Happy Mother's Day, mama!" Arsin piped up against the fabric of his blouse.

Tears edged on his eyes as he basked in the affection. He's been so swamped in work that he actually forgot about such occasion and it didn't help that Kou enterprises kept pestering them with unnecessary nuance.

"You didn't have to but...I love you so much. I love the two of you so much." He mumbled into the arm around his shoulders. To them, 'I love you' is the equivalent of a simple 'thank you' and admittedly, it meant a lot more that way.

Ja'far would never forget how much effort his two beloved placed in this simple event. He would never forget how much they made him feel special.

おわり。

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note (May 4, 2015):
> 
> This is supposed to be a follow-up to 'Father's Day For A King Like You'. :)  
> I honestly procrastinated on this but well, it's better that I did. Hehe. At least I can release this side-by-side with its predecessor. Haha!
> 
> Also, the latter part of the title was made like that because Ja'far is literally a Snow White with how pale he is and the stark white of his hair. That's the only explanation I can offer. XD
> 
> 6/21/2020 Author's note:
> 
> I have started the process of exporting all my Wattpad works to AO3. I wasn't able to do this a decade ago because we had no PC and it's hard to copy paste most of my works from Wattpad (I typed my works using the mobile app) with all the technicalities I have to fill out in here. Haha! But now, we've got a PC and I'm trying my best to get everything here.  
> I have no beta, so I'm trying to check all my grammar lapses and spelling errors as much as possible. The majority is unedited since my writing prowess back then is much more desirable than now :u:
> 
> Reading through all my old works feels like going home briefly to the fandoms I've had before settling in Bungou Stray Dogs. Wow, my childhood was a wild ride.
> 
> This is supposedly a second part to a corresponding fic for Sinbad. However, I decided to up this in order of how it was celebrated. Haha!


End file.
